User talk:Invader-Mas
As you probably know, I am located here now, because of the stupid jackass RBH. If you need me (which you probably don't, talk to me here). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Carbon copy? This is the natural Invader Zim colors. I TAKE IT SERIOUSLY WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME WHEN TO RP AND NOT! If you want me here, here I am. In this place. I got furious at RBH that all my stuff is now here. I am not really using a carbon-copied background here. I used purple and pink. LMX needs to learn to stop being a pain in the butt. Luckily, I permabanned the two of them. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I know. I unblocked them because they're going to report me to Wikia if I am founder-abusive... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Chat, pweez? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you have time on chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? I want to talk to you bout something. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :So, chat? (I'm bac. Wanna do chat again?) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:00, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::K. So, chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Wanna go on chat? I'll be waiting. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::You wanted to talk to me on chat. So, I'll be waiting there for ya. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm back. Sorry, I had bad internet... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wanna do chat again? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Wanna do chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Wow. Swearing at me, right? Also, who reported me to Wikia? Gazlene Membrane (talk) 16:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :What? Gazlene Membrane (talk) 22:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No, why? Gazlene Membrane (talk) 22:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm currently wishing bad luck for Hyper. That's what's happening. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 22:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Stupid Gia Ruining my amazing art on IZFS. D:<. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 17:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I made a new IZ Wiki; http://invaderzim.shoutwiki.com/ Gazlene Membrane (talk) ::It's my Invader Zim Wiki. Ya like it? It's my little personal space area. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 19:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::What was the funniest part about me spamming IZFS heavily? Gazlene Membrane (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::You can't kill me y'know. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm not stupid. It was a reasonable question, fool. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Fine... Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It means I'm stopping. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't want to see a pic of you cutting! Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Whatever. Do you like. Gazlene Membrane (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat waiting for ya, k? Gaz the Evil Girl (talk) 17:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Chat please. I be waiting. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Chat please. I is bored. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Chat please. I have time :). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I be waiting for you on chat. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :( You had a sad birthday. I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for being gone, but I was talking to my school friend a lot. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for being gone too much. Please see my above message. I'm trying my best to see when I can come back on chat. I left Wikia too because of my trauma at IZFS. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC)